A compact table top model of a coil planet centrifuge was constructed for performing analytical countercurrent chromatography. The apparatus holds a multilayer coil (0.85 mm i.d., 70 m long, 38 ml capacity) and a counterweight in the symmetrical positions at 5 cm from the central axis. The maximum revolutional speed measured 2,000 rpm. Capability of the apparatus was demonstrated in separation of four indole plant hormones with a two-phase solvent system composed of n-hexane/ethyl acetate/methanol/water (3:7:5:5). Separation was completed within 90 minutes yielding high partition efficiencies ranging from 1,000 to 1,300 theoretical plates. The methods may be useful for interfacing to mass spectrometry.